


Wine-Drunk in the Grove

by TotallyNotArtistic



Series: Summer/River Drabbles [2]
Category: The Graces Series - Laure Eve
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Girls Kissing, The Grove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotArtistic/pseuds/TotallyNotArtistic
Summary: Why didn't I realise it was Summer I was in love with?
Relationships: Summer Grace/River Page
Series: Summer/River Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wine-Drunk in the Grove

Oh, Summer. Freedom loving Summer.

Why didn't I realise _she_ was the Grace I was in love with? I was so obsessed with Fenrin that I just didn't see it.

But now, being wine drunk, and dancing with her in the Grove... I saw it.

"Don't stop", Summer whispered into my ear, "Dance with me, River!"  
She pulled me closer to her and we danced. We danced all night under the waxing moon.

"River," Summer said, as we were holding onto each other to keep standing, "this was fun."

She was so close.

"Yes, it was." And I kissed her.


End file.
